1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a LED package structure, and more particularly to a LED package structure for projecting a cross light pattern on a plane without using any shield for regulating the light form.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, lamps for automobiles use bulbs as light sources, and have a painted cover added additionally according to different uses of the automotive lamps. However, such application wastes energy, and due to the short working life of the bulbs, if the bulbs are damaged suddenly during running, human life will be threatened. In order to eliminate such situation, alternative light sources for replacing the bulbs are available on the market.
Currently, the most commonly used alternative light sources are light emitting diodes (LEDs). LED is a light emitting component of semiconductor process and has the advantages of good vibration resistance, being power saving, long working life, without idling time, rapid response speed, having diverse and pure colors, and thus the disadvantages of conventional bulbs, such as power wasting and short working life, can be effectively alleviated. Further, if the LED has a circuit design control, it can exert the functions after being damaged, thus avoiding the traffic accidents due to disabled light source.